Starting Over
by Nerilka
Summary: High School fic, Set mainly in Bevelle. Every one is in 6.1, including Rikku, excluding anyone old enough to be their parents.
1. New Beginnings

High School fic, Yuna and Tidus are new...let's just get on with it.

* * *

Beginnings and Ends

_Don't make eye contact, look down, _Yuna told herself. She fought her way through the halls of her new school, Bevelle High, towards the main office.

First day of a new school never agreed with her. She nervously clutched her bag as she struggled across the hallway to the office. The office…person didn't look up when she said who she was. She pulled a sheet from the printer and gave it to her. She then pointed to the seats on the other side of the room and merely grunted.

There was a blonde headed boy sitting there already, a vacant seat next to his. He was observing his timetable.

"Can I sit here?" she asked slowly, making sure she got his attention.

He looked at her; his eyes were a perfect, clear blue. He nodded and got back to looking at his timetable.

"Yunie?" squealed a voice.

"Rikku?" asked Yuna. She picked up her staff and used it to pull herself to her feet. Since she was little she hadn't been able to walk without support, so she carried her father's summoning staff. It had changed since he died. It altered its looks of its own accord and its name along with it. At the moment she was called Nirvana.

The blonde haired boy watched her get up and then looked down again. Yuna swore she saw a blush forming on his cheeks after he looked at her.

"Rikku, how are you?" she asked quietly.

"I'm fine… hey have you met Lulu before?" she said quickly. She pulled an eccentrically clad Goth before her. She seemed to tower over Rikku and Yuna, but she wasn't all that tall. Her belt was made almost entirely of black belts; her crimson eyes were hidden under layers of eyeliner and eye shadow.

"Hello. I've heard a lot about you… you are Yuna, right?" she asked slowly.

Yuna nodded. Leaning heavily on her staff, she leaned over and shook her hand.

"What's with the staff?" Lulu asked Rikku quietly.

"I can talk, by the way!" snapped Yuna. This had happened at her old school. People spoke to each other in undertones, not to her face. They often stole her staff and made her try and get it, which she obviously couldn't. She'd fall over and not be able to get up, only to be found half an hour later by the janitor. "I'm sorry…I didn't mean to snap. Ri, what lesson do you have first?" she asked, now surprisingly upbeat.

"Um…I have ICT, you?" she stated slowly.

"I have ICT too, what class are you in?" she asked, she shifted her staff to make it more comfortable for her to stand.

"6-1-L, why, what class are you in?" she asked noticing the grin on her cousin's face she smiled too.

"6-1-L" she squeaked through her cousin's exuberant hug.

For the purposes of this fic Yuna and Rikku are in the same year, as are the 'Crimson Squad Survivors', Tidus, Wakka, Lulu and everyone else who featured in the games who is about the same age.

"Lulu's in our class too. They put us in classes depending on what subjects we're doing, so we'll have most of our lessons together," she said in a rush.

"Excuse me, I couldn't help overhearing, seeing as you are very loud, but are you all in 6-1-L?" The boy sitting down had stood up and was talking to them. He shook his hair out of his eyes and scratched his neck nervously.

"Yes. Why?" asked Lulu bluntly.

"That's the same class as me and I don't really know where I'm going." He said all of it in a rush still scratching the back of his neck.

"I'm Tidus by the way," he said extending his hand to the girls. Yuna took it graciously, before bowing and moving to let Rikku and Lulu shake it.

Yuna's P.O.V.

"Dad? I'm home." I walked into the kitchen, out new house was still fairly empty, there were boxes upstairs still, we unpacked as we needed to.

There was a note on the table:

_Yuna,_

_Just popped to the shop, will be back again in about 5 minutes._

_Braska._

_(That's dad to you)_

I smiled, putting the note back on the table. I had fun with Lulu, Rikku and Tidus today, there's also a guy called Wakka, he plays Blitzball, and he asked Tidus to join his team.

I heard a faint sound from outside, so I looked up. Rain was driving down hard onto the patio. I sighed heavily.

My stomach lurched. I groaned.

"Daddy?" I called. This had happened before to me, only when a family member died.

It was rainy. My daddy was outside.

I cried out involuntarily. I hobbled to the door, my staff firm in my hand.

The path was paved and wet, my staff slipped easily. I carried on.

My staff slipped from my hand, clattering down the drive. I went on, knowing I couldn't go too far on my own. My leg buckled, I crumpled to the floor. I crawled on, knowing my father was soon to die. I saw a different scene before me.

My mother's death.

I was young again, only five years old. The road was wet.

We crashed.

"Mummy?" My leg was crushed.

"_Mummy!_"

My mother's prone form lay under the wreckage of the open topped car.

"Don't go to sleep mummy, it's too early." She went to sleep anyway. Leaving me alone.

Alone. I hate that word.

"Daddy, don't leave me, please?" I sobbed helpless.

A blast of heat followed by a sickening crash rippled through the air around me.

"Braska!" I cried.

I collapsed helplessly onto the drive sobbing, freezing. I cried my self to sleep that night.

I thought I wouldn't wake up.


	2. Nothing

"Yuna?"

"Don't give up!"

"Stay with us."

They were all voices of friends, relatives.

I realised I wasn't dead when I felt a pair of arms lifting me up. I completely lost consciousness then, but I still felt them. My vision was horribly blurred when I opened my eyes. I blinked a few times to clear my eyes and my head.

"Daddy?" I whispered.

"Yunie!" cried Rikku. I knew it was her because only she can yell that loud.

"Yuna!" said a couple of other voices.

I rubbed my head, trying to sit up. There were a plethora of wires attached to my body. I raised my hand to rub my eyes, but the wires pulled it tight.

_Oh, get off of me, I'm FINE!!!_ I thought angrily, attempting to pull the wires off. I struggled with them for a moment before falling back, unusually weak and miserable, defeated.

"Yunie don't do that…what happened anyway?"

"Braska's dead, isn't he…I know he is." I felt tears well in my eyes as I spoke, I knew it was true and they all looked very uncomfortable.

"Yuna, we're sorry, they couldn't help him. He was too badly hurt," Tidus said softly.

"I knew he was dead when I read the note, that's what happened when my mother died." I felt uncomfortable under their stares.

There was an awkward silence. I counted the people in the room. Rikku, Lulu, Tidus, a blitzer named Wakka, Uncle Cid and my cousin Brother, who coincidentally is smitten with me.

"Can I go yet?" I asked. The small of hospitals made me feel very ill indeed, as if I wasn't already. "Please?" I asked as sweetly as I could over the awful smell of antiseptic.

* * *

Tidus' P.O.V

I thought my heart was going to break when I saw her struggle against the wires that linked her to all kinds of machina, machines, and she looked so limp, so pale. I think it was then that I realised that I liked her.

Well, the first time I saw her I knew she was beautiful, her mismatched eyes, her style. She looked at me when I spoke, I tried as hard as I could not to, well, blush. The stench of hospitals sickened me, ever since my mother died.

"Can I go yet?" she asked. "Please?" She looked awful, if I can call her that. Even at her worst she looked amazing.

She sounded weary. She was.

I don't know how I knew, but I knew she was sick of it all.

"Yunie, you can't live on your own now, it's not possible." Rikku tried to sound protective of Yuna, but she was younger than her cousin, and her voice was not laden with cares and responsibilities like Yuna's.

"What? And why not?" Her voice wavered, her eyes flashed and she sat up abruptly.

"Yuna, if you fall again, you may not be able to get back up again." Lulu's look was one of simultaneous sorrow and discipline.

"We're only looking out for you, ya?" said Wakka. He's a blitzer, like me. We got on great on Tuesday. We haven't really seen him since we found Yuna.

* * *

AAAAHHHH noooo, flash back…….

The rain beat down on my exposed face and neck. I welcomed it after a long day at school. My hair stuck heavily to my skin, rain dripped into my eyes.

It looked dark over to the west, unusually dark. I shrugged it off.

A flash of light made me look up. A wave of heat and then an unbearable level of noise crashed in my general direction.

It nearly knocked me off of my feet and (I know this isn't the time to brag but) on to my perfect ass.

I dragged myself to my feet, rain continuing to pelt down onto me. I heard a lot of commotion and a cry for help.

Something I also heard was a voice, familiar, crying out into the dusk.

"Braska," cried the voice. I heard the name calling out in the same voice I had already heard it today.

Yuna.

The sound of rain was all that I could hear while I tried desperately to search for Yuna's whereabouts.

"Yuna!" I called. No answer. I ran down the road I was on, the temperature was falling rapidly; if anyone was outside they would soon catch their death of cold. I felt it beginning to bite into my nose. Damn nose.

"Yuna?" I called again. I ran past a fairly stately street, then, without thinking, I ran down it full pelt.

A large house pulled into view near the other end of the street. I felt the cold setting in further.

I knew where she was.

I ran faster down the street, knowing it was only a matter of time.

My heart was probably trying to commit suicide when I saw who lay on the path.

Yuna's petite figure lay sprawled on the path; her staff was on the porch, abandoned.

I had learned that she couldn't walk with out it, so I thought vaguely about what it was doing there.

Her body was limp, and her breathing was almost non-existent. Her lips were beginning to turn blue through the cold.

I ran to her side and felt her pulse.

It was weak and erratic.

I pulled her up into my arms and carried her into the house. I saw a settee and laid her onto it.

I tried to think about what the hell I could do to help her.

Nothing.

Only then did I notice that she'd stopped breathing.

* * *

Thank you to any one who reviewed, please reaiew for me.....Peace, love and chocobos!

Leftbrain


End file.
